Katherine Avery
Katherine Avery is a 22 year-old woman from Ardougne. She currently can be found at the Sanctum of Heroes, where she finds or makes fun things to do. Katherine is currently role-played by Poke. Appearance Katherine stands around 5 feet 10 inches tall (about 1.78 meters), weighing in at about 130 pounds (about 59 kg). Her skin is light in color, with cheeks that have a tendency to appear pinkish. Katherine's hair is a dark brown color, which she dyes black, and it is medium-long in length, running just past her shoulders. Katherine has plain, brown eyes, and a smile is usually seen on her face. Her clothing is typically black in color, and she always manages to fit a sleeveless shirt into her outfit, regardless of climate. A small crossbow can be seen strapped to her right arm, with a massive crossbow holding a blunt projectile strapped to her back. Behind her left boot, a steel dagger is sheathed, though it is well concealed. She wears a dagannoth tooth necklace around her neck. Relations Family *Logan Avery - Katherine has only met her father once, and all she thought of him was that he was a drunk, abusive man. He did, however, inform her of Katrina's existence, which she is thankful for. *Ava Avery - The biological mother of Katherine, whom she never met. *Carl Willis - Katherine's foster father, whom she witnessed the torture and death of at the hands of a twisted witch. *Bianca Willis - Katherine's foster mother, whom she witnessed the torture and death of at the hands of a twisted witch. *Katrina Avery - Katherine's younger, twin sister. Upon learning of Katrina's existence from their father, Katherine set out to search for her. Katherine adores Katrina, and will do anything to protect her. *Faramel Hyar - Brother in law to Katherine, Katrina's husband. Katherine sees Fara as a fun, if at times grumpy, person to be around. *Elrond Cadarn - Katrina's adoptive father, Katherine has no impression of him yet. *Edwin Avery - Katherine's adoptive nephew, she views him as a loyal son to Katrina, which she respects him for. *Dregnard "Dreg" Dreggerson/Avery - Katherine's new husband, Dreg is seen by Katherine as a boyishly adorable, passionate, and strong man whom she loves, even if he is big, stubborn oaf at times. Friends *Baldor Greyfur - Katherine thinks Baldor is hilarious, and since he's a friend of Katrina, Katherine decided he would be her friend, too. *Caitlen - A fellow Sanctum member, Katherine has had some fun with her so far, even if she is downright stubborn and rude at times. *Malkhallam "Malcolm" - A Mahjarrat with a crush on Katrina, Katherine tries her best to keep him calm, since she likes him as a person and cares for his well-being. *Julia - Due to Julia's blindness, Katherine tries her best to help her. Julia seems to a nice person in Katherine's eyes, so she likes to help her whenever possible. *Jordan - A werewolf with a loud mouth, Katherine decided that she liked him purely for his ability to speak what everyone is thinking. She also shares his love for destruction. Acquaintances *Signe Greyfur - Katherine believes Signe should smile more. *Gonad Yaksplitter - Violence is all Katherine makes of Gonad, thus far. *Melody - Ever since she's helped Melody with a poisoned wound on her arm, Katherine hasn't talked to Melody much, leading to no impression being made. Birth to Teenage Years Katherine was born two minutes before her younger twin sister, Katrina, to Logan and Ava Avery. Not wanting twins for financial reasons, Logan proceeded to dump Katherine at an orphanage three days later. She lived at this orphanage for seven years, until she was taken in by a nice foster couple -- Carl and Bianca Willis. Katherine immediately felt an attachment to the two, and she saw them as her real parents. But, one night, a twisted witch took an interest in Carl. She broke into their home and proceeded to burn Carl and Bianca alive, along with healing them simultaneously. Katherine watched from the cupboard, which she immediately took refuge in. Katherine looked on in horror as the two screamed in agony for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the witch left, leaving her parents a pile of burnt flesh and bones. Something warm died in Katherine that day, and she developed a deep hatred for magic due to the witch's abuse of it. Left with no one to look out for her, she took two of her father's crossbows and set out. Katherine became a beggar to survive, and defended herself from anyone who would hurt her by using the crossbows. But, every night, she was tortured by nightmares of her parent's deaths, and Katherine was driven slightly mad. She started stealing and mugging, not only begging, to get more profit. But, as a result from the inconsolable nightmares, Katherine decided to search for her true, biological father. Upon finding him, all he could offer in his drunken stupor were the stories of why she was given up, and the fact that she had a sister, Katrina. Katherine saw Katrina as her last chance at a new start in life, and spent the next few years looking for her. As she searched, though, she went into a deep denial of her parent's death, pretending it never happened or avoiding the subject when she could, and Katherine's mind reverted back to that of an eight year old, just before Carl and Bianca's deaths. The Sanctum of Heroes Katherine, after years of searching, came upon the Sanctum of Heroes, where she sought refuge for a day as she searched for Katrina. However, she heard mention of a woman by the name of Katrina at the very place she was staying. Deciding to investigate further, Katherine discovered Katrina was the advisor to the guildmaster, and her search had finally ended. Katherine eventually confronted Katrina, and told her the story of her life. Katrina welcomed Katherine into the Sanctum with open arms, and Katherine, filled with joy over her sister's acceptance, took it upon herself to always be there for Katrina. Katherine's Diary (Details will be left out, as Katherine may not recall all of the events of each day, or pages may be missing.) The Sanctum Oh my gods! This place is so amazing! They have food'' ''AND running water! It's called the Sanctum of Heroes. I keep hearing about this woman named Katrina. I was thinking maybe... But I doubt it. Oh well. Katrina I found her! Katrina's here! Gods, I thought I never would find her! She looks just like me, like she's supposed to! I've waited all my life for this moment... I need to go talk to her! Faramel Katrina is nicer than I expected! I don't think I have EVER been so happy! She's marrying a guy named Faramel Hyar, AND she's having a baby with him! Faramel likes to be called Fara, so I guess I should call him that. Anyways, Fara taught me a new game to play as soon as I met him. The circumstances in which we met was a BIT awkward, since a little girl was being cured of poison and injuries in the med room, but Fara and I just waited outside, playing games and stuff. Well, I'm off now! Mushrooms Katrina screamed, so naturally I had to look for her! Then, when I found her, some giant guy was hanging from the ceiling. She thought he was dead, but he woke up before I could even react, so it was all okay! Katrina told me he was Baldor, and we went to get food. BUT! Baldor needed some special ingredients for his special mead, so we followed him as he got some mushrooms that he apparently grows under his bed. Gross. He gave Katrina and I some, and they were reaaally good! But, we started seeing things, like giant stuffed animals and demons and Fara! But then, next thing I knew, I was in front of a kid with my nailmarks across his face, and it turned out he was Edwin! Katrina told me he was her adopted son, so I guess he's my adopted nephew. Anyways, I took him to the med room and patched him up, and everything was fine! Poison Gods... Katrina, I'm so sorry I wasn't there... I can't believe someone would do this! We did our best to cure you of the poison, but it had taken its toll... And the stab wounds, too. I hope you wake up soon. Miscarriage Katrina's baby isn't going to be born. The poison killed it. I'm going to go see her. More Death Gods, JUST after Katrina was mostly recovered, we find out Edwin is DEAD. Caitlen was so inconsiderate, though. I hope Katrina will be okay... False Alarm Edwin isn't even dead. The messenger just got here first, but Edwin managed to live. Katrina was SO relieved, so I'm thankful for that. Dreg I met a guy named Dreg today! He's REALLY BIG, since he's Rellekan or something. Also, his beard is so silky! He's going to go spar some people, so Katrina and I are gonna watch. Some guy named Gonad is going to "evaluate" Dreg, apparently. Who names their child GONAD?! Seriously! Also, apparently Rellekans say HRAH! a lot. It seems fun, so I'm gonna try it! Lovebirds Dreg sparred THREE times! The last time, he was sparring Katrina. I was a little nervous, but WOW Katrina is amazing in combat! They ended up tying, but not before Dreg managed to break Katrina's arm AND nose. Needless to say, I was angry! But who can stay mad at Dreg? He passed out, and he's so CUTE when he sleeps! I just dragged him to the med room to fix a few cuts and bruises, and I kept hearing him... flirt with me. I didn't know WHAT to think of that! Eventually, we decided to get some food, and I stole some yak ribs from some werewolf guy named Jordan. Dreg kept making advances, but I was actually okay with it. Honestly, I think he's so boyishly adorable! We kept picking on Katrina for being curious about what Dreg and I were talking about, to change the subject, and after a while Dreg and I decided to go and "mate" (That's what Dreg calls it). I think I'm in love with him! Malcolm Dreg and I found a Mahjarrat unconscious in the basement, with Katrina and Jordan already keeping watch on him. His name is Malkhallam, or Malcolm. When he woke up, he warned us of an attack, though he was a bit confused and angry at first. I think we need to go, the attack is happening, now! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Godless